Such a system is known from German Patent 25 44 410, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,634. The difficulty with using this known system is that only one textile web at a time can be processed. Also, the folder in this known system makes for a shorter structural length. The aligning portion at the system is of a comprised number of aligning shoes, which are supported resiliently in a raisable and lowerable strip that is situated crosswise to the path of motion of the textile material. When aligning a crooked textile web, the aligning shoes are lowered into a nap-free band and then displaced in the take-off direction of the textile web. In the course of this movement, the aligning shoes will come into contact with the leading edge of the nap-free band or lane and in so doing will straighten the textile material and shape it to be parallel to a cutting knife. During the alignment process, the forces exerted on the textile web will tension the textile material being aligned with cutting occurring in the tensioned portion.
In order to increase the production level, two of the known machines may be placed side by side and operated synchronously. A double system of this kind would be relatively expensive, however, as well as complicated to adjust and operate. A further consideration is that in this double system, work can only be done with two textile webs, no fewer. The situation may arise, however, where it is desired to work with only one web, but one having a relatively wide width.